Injustice Gods Among Us: Mobile/Online Battle Combos
These are teams in the mobile game Injustice Gods Among Us that can be quite effective in Online Battles. The characters were utilized in a win to loss ratio of five battles multiple times. The numbers next each team suggest their win to loss ratio. Bronze Teams *{Nightwing, Lex Luthor, and Insurgency Deathstroke} -> This team is quite strong. Nightwing can have up to 7K health and makes a good staller against the other team. His power drain and 25% less damage makes him capable of taking more punches. Lex Luthor has even more health and damage. His second ability can go up to 10K with Gear. Deathstroke's second ability has the capability of knocking out a gold character. {5-0} *{Catwoman Regime, Cyborg, and Sinestro} -> A damage, A health, and a character in between. Cyborg has a lot of health and will take some hits. Sinestro has damaging specials and a power drain one. Catwoman can cause opponents to bleed for a few seconds. Quite a destructive combo. {3-2} Silver teams *{Nightwing Regime, Wonder Woman, and Deathstroke} -> Nightwing can damage fairly high and takes a lot of hits due to his 50% less damage. His power drain is stronger and with CRITS, his Kali Fury attack is capable of dealing over 30K DAMAGE. Wonder Woman has a lot of health and deals fair damage. Her passive allows up to 150% more damage to Special abilities. This makes her Shield Toss and other ability incredibly destructive. Deathstroke himself deals a great amount of damage and his second ability allows his opponents to bleed for a few seconds. {4-1} *{Catwoman, Cyborg Regime, and Black Adam} -> Catwoman is the staller. She can't do much for a long time but Cyborg and Adam can. Cyborg has a large sum of health giving him an upper hand. Adam deals the highest damage possible for a silver (not counting passive abilities). Black Adam also can power drain characters with his second ability. {3-2} Gold Teams *{Insurgency Joker, Animated Harley Quinn, and Arkham Origins Batman} - A highly effective team at Elite VII. AO Batman has up to 83K health and packs quite a punch. His passive gives 2 bars of the gun. This second ability is strong enough of killing an enemy opponent. Insurgency Joker may not have much health, but his 40% Damage and Energy from Animated Harley Quinn makes him the support card. Animated Harley Quinn has more health and is capable of healing her team with her second ability. {4-1} *{KJ Joker, Batman Beyond, and Prison Superman} - It's not the greatest team but definitely something. KJ Joker packs quite a punch but has only 54K health. However, if he is knocked out, his teammates here get MAXIMUM ENERGY. Prison Superman has a good amount of health and can restore it with his passive. Batman Beyond is in between with Health and Damage. With this, victory is in view {3-2} *{MKX Scorpion, Arkham Origins Deathstroke, and Batman} - This a strong team. MKX packs quite a punch and has over 100K. Batman adds to this as he adds 25% more damage and has a large sum of health. AO Deathstroke is the real machine though. At Elite 7, Level 50, and with strong gear, he can deal over 10,000 damage per hit! {5-0} Category:Injustice Gods Among Us Category:Android Games Category:IOS Games